In the machining of rotor blades, for example rotor blades used in an integrally bladed fan and/or compressor, point milling is usually employed for cutting the leading edge. If the rotor blades are thin, it is difficult to machine the very tip of the leading edge due to chattering and deflection induced by the cutting action. The resulting tip of the leading edge may deviate from an ideal shape, which may result in impaired aerodynamic performance. A typical prior art process of forming a fan or compressor blade edge includes removing material from a blade edge, leaving the blade with a rough edge. Additional blade edge material is then removed to form a semi-finished edge. Point-milling may be applied to the semi-finished blade edge to form a finished edge.